


Broken

by torijohnston



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torijohnston/pseuds/torijohnston
Summary: Sam and Colby are dating when they move into the new trap house. But a fight may tear them apart for good.
Relationships: Colby Brock/Sam Golbach
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

Sam and Colby are moving into the new trap house after dating for nine months. They are happy with each other but living together again is proving difficult for them. When they decided to move into the trap house, they still had their separate bedrooms, but they often shared a room because they didn't want to be apart. However, they started to fight over the simplest things. They were still somewhat happy, but each fight drove them further apart. One day, they had a fight that led to some terrible things being said. Normally, they would be able to work through the bad fights, but this one had left them both shaken and hurt. They spent their first night apart in months and when they woke up, they didn’t speak to each other. Will this be the fight where they break apart?


	2. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Colby get into a bad fight on their second night in the new trap house.

**Sam’s POV**

I walk into my bedroom to find Colby laying on my bed, texting someone and laughing. I walk over to him and sit next to him on the bed.

“Who are you texting?” I ask.

He locks his phone and says, “no one.” I raise my eyebrows at him. “It’s nothing, Sam.”

“It’s obviously something if you won’t tell me,” I counter.

“I told you, it’s nothing!” he says, raising his voice a little.  
“Colbs-” I start to say but he interrupts me.

“Just leave it, Sam!” he says, leaving my room and slamming the door.

_Why is he acting so weird? Could he be cheating on me? Why wouldn’t he just tell me who it is? If he had just told me who it was, I would have just let it go._

He is acting so suspicious.

**Colby’s POV**

I storm out of Sam’s room and go to my room, slamming my door and locking it.

_Why does Sam have to know who I am texting? Not everything is about him._

I turn my phone off silent and it dings twice. I unlock it to read the text.

Bren: You there, man?

Bren: Colby?

C: I’m here. Sorry man. 

B: Everything okay?

C: Just some drama, it’s fine.

B: you sure, man?

C: yeah. Listen, I gotta go, but we’ll talk later.

I ignore his reply and put my headphones to listen to some music.

_I do hate fighting with Sam, but I don’t think he has to know everyone that I talk to. Why is he so nosy about who I talk to?_

My thoughts are interrupted by a loud knock on my door. I pause my music but ignore the knock. The person knocks more insistently and says, “Colby, please open the door.” It’s Sam.

_Should I open the door?_

“Babe, please open the door.” I decide to wait until he walks away. _He’ll give up soon._ But he wasn’t giving up. I sigh and get up to open the door. As soon as I open the door, he grabs my hand and pulls me along with him, leading me outside.

“Sam, what are you doing?”

“We have to talk,” he says.

“No, we don’t.” I snap back at him.

“Yes, we do. You are keeping things from me,” he says.

“It’s none of your business who I text,” I yell at him.

He flinches, but yells back, “I’m your boyfriend!”

“He’s just a friend, okay?!” I snap at him.

“He? Your talking to a guy?!”

“So what?! He’s a friend!” I yell.

“Then why couldn’t you just tell me that!” He yells back.

Then Corey and Jake come out.

“What is going on?” Corey asks, looking at us glaring at each other.

“None of your business,” I growl.

“Why are you fighting?” Jake says. I don’t answer but try to shove past them. They stop me and Jake says, “What is going on?” I look over at Sam, but he is facing away, looking at the ground.

“Sam, what is happening?” Corey asks.

Sam doesn’t answer but walks away from us towards the pool. I watch him sit down on the edge of the pool and lay his head on his knees. I immediately feel bad because I know he must be crying but I can’t move.

“Colby,” Corey says, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I throw his hand off and walk back towards the house. I get up to my room and open my blinds. I can still see Sam sitting by the pool and Corey and Jake talking together. I see Jake move towards Sam and Corey go into the house, no doubt coming to find me. I close the blinds and fall onto my bed.

**Sam’s POV**

I sit by the pool, my head on my knees, crying. I can hear Corey and Jake talking in low voices behind me for a few minutes. Then the voices stop. I hear someone walking towards me, but I don’t look up.

“Sam?” Jake says, putting his hand on my shoulder.

“Leave me alone,” I mumble, not looking at him.

“Sam, what happened?”

I raise my head to look at him, anger flooding my face. “I said leave me alone, Jake!”

Jake steps back, hurt flooding his face. I feel bad, but I just want to be alone.

I sigh, “I’m sorry Jake. I know you are just worried about me. But I just want to be alone right now….” I start to cry again, feeling so bad for hurting him. “I-I didn’t mean to hurt you, Jake…. I’m sorry….”

He sits down next to me, “It’s okay Sam. I know you are just upset.” I nod, wiping my tears. “Do you want a hug?” He wraps his arms around me and rubs my back.

**Colby’s POV**

I open my blinds again to see that Jake has joined Sam by the pool and he is hugging him. A pang of jealously hits me and I pull the blinds shut, anger washing over me. A knock sounds on my door.

“Colby, I know you’re in there. Open the door, I want to talk,” Corey says.

I move to the door and say, “Go away.” Then he turns the knob and opens the door. _Shit, I forgot to lock the door._

“I’m not going away until you tell me what happened. And why Sam is crying down by the pool.”

“Sam and I had a fight, okay?!” I yell. “It’s none of your business.”

“I know that you had a fight. But why was it so bad?”

“It wasn’t that bad …” I mumble.

“Come on, Colby. I have never seen you and Sam yelling at each other like that.”

I feel momentarily ashamed that they witnessed that. “I don’t want to talk about, okay?!” I yell.

“Colby-” he starts but I cut him off.

“I said I don’t want to talk about it. Just leave it alone. So what if I fought with Sam?! It doesn’t matter!” I shout, my anger getting the best of me. Little did I know, Sam was standing outside my door.

**Sam’s POV**

Jake finally manages to convince me to come inside. We walk upstairs and then hear shouts coming from Colby’s room. It’s Colby yelling while Corey tries to reason with him. I am about to move away when I hear, “I said I don’t want to talk about it. Just leave it alone. So what if I fought with Sam?! It doesn’t matter!” Colby shouts.

_Does he mean that he doesn’t care that we fought?_

Before Jake can say anything, I run back outside without stopping.

**Colby’s POV**

We hear someone running down the stairs, so I open my door to see Jake standing there, looking confused and angry.

“What happened?” Corey asks.

“Sam heard what Colby just said. He ran back outside,” Jake says. I look at him, a pit forming in my stomach. “I couldn’t stop him,” Jake says sadly.

I turn on my heel, going back into my room, making sure to lock my door this time. I hear Corey and Jake talk for a minute then head to their rooms. I wait for about an hour then I open my blinds again. Sam is now laying in our hangout spot. He seems to be asleep, so I get up quietly. I quietly slip downstairs and go out to him. I carefully and quietly pick him up. I bring him to his room and lay him on his bed.

Then I wrote him a note,

_Hey Sam,_

_I noticed you were asleep outside so I carried you to your bed so you wouldn’t get sick._

_Colby._

I place the note on his deck and leave the room.


	3. The Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam breaks up with Colby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this story, Brennan and Colby have just met.

**Sam’s POV**

I wake up in my room, unsure of how I got there. I stand up and find a note on my desk.

_Hey Sam,_

_I noticed you were asleep outside so I carried you to your bed so you wouldn’t get sick._

_Colby._

I sigh, taking note of the fact that he didn’t say I love you like he normally would have done if he leaves a note. I decide to take a shower, so I grab some clothes and a towel. I open my door to see Colby standing there.

“Good morning, Sam,” he says.

“Hi Colby,” I say, with a bit of anger in my voice.

“So, I guess you’re still mad,” he says.

“Mad?! Of course, I’m still mad!” I shout.

He flinches, “Sam, I-”

I cut him off, “I thought about our relationship last night and I think we should break up.”

He looks at me, sadness flooding his face. “Sam, please. I don’t want to break up. We can work this out,” he says. “I’m so sorry about our fight, but please, I don’t want to break up. I love you.” I don’t answer him. “Sam, please. Don’t break up with me. We can get through this.” He moves towards me but I back away. Tears start to flood his eyes, but I just push past him, walking towards the bathroom to shower.

**Colby’s POV**

I watch Sam walk away from me. _I can’t believe he broke up with me. It was just a fight, why would he break up with me? I collapse on the floor of Sam’s room._ I hear the shower turn off, so I stand up and head to my room. I collapse on my bed after locking my door. I start to cry. _Sam just broke up with me. All because of a fight._

My phone dings, it’s Brennan.

**B: Hey man! You want to film a video today?**

I ignore it, still lost in my thoughts. _I want Sam back; I want to hold him. I wish I could take back the last day and still have Sam as my boyfriend._

**B: Colby?**

**C: Not today.**

**B: Everything okay?**

**C: no.**

**B: what happened?**

I pause because I hadn’t told Brennen I was gay yet.

**C: I had a fight with someone important to me.**

**B: oh, I’m sorry. Girlfriend?**

**C: umm…**

**B: Boyfriend?**

**C: yes….**

**B: I’m sorry man. I’m sure you will work it out.**

**C: He broke up with me.**

**B: oh. sorry.**

**B: do you want to come over? get away from your house for a bit?**

**C: sure. I’ll be there soon.**

I lock my phone and grab my keys. I open my door slowly, making sure that no one is in the hallway. I don’t see anyone, so I creep downstairs. Luckily, no one is downstairs either. I get out of the house and drive to Brennan’s apartment. When I get there, I text Brennen that I am there. He comes to let me in.

“Hey Colby,” he says.

“Hi,” I say.

“Do you want to watch a movie? Take your mind off things?” he asks.

I nod and he puts on a movie. About halfway through the movie, my phone buzzes.

**Corey: Colby, where are you?**

**Colby: I’m at a friend’s house.**

**Corey: Why did you leave?**

**Colby: Sam broke up with me.**

**Corey: oh. Look, I’ll talk to him.**

**Colby: don’t. it’s over.**

**Sam’s POV**

I wake up from a nap to someone pounding on my door. I stand up and I open the door to see Corey standing there, clearly angry.

“You broke up with Colby?!” he yells.

“Yes,” I say.

“Why?”

“Because it had to be done,” I say.

“That’s crap and you know it, Sam,” he says. “You love Colby and he loves you.”

“It’s over. He and I are over,” I say.

“Sam, you’re just upset right now. But you still love him, I know you do. you’re just angry,” Corey says.

“I’m just over it. He doesn’t tell me things, I’m done,” I say. He sighs and leaves my room.

**Corey’s POV**

I leave Sam’s room and head downstairs. Jake sees my face and asks, “What happened?”

“Sam broke up with Colby,” I say.

“What?!”

“I know… It’s bad. Colby is at a friend’s and Sam is convinced that he did the right thing.”

Colby comes home later in the evening. Jake and I run to him and hug him. He immediately breaks down crying.

“I-I can’t believe he broke up with me-e,” he says through his tears. We don’t what to say so we just hug him. He pulls away and heads upstairs to his room. 


	4. Healing?

It’s been a month since Sam broke up with Colby and Sam seems to be moving on. Colby has been spending a lot of time with Brennan, but he is still in love with Sam. It hurts him to see Sam, especially to see him moving on so he spends as much time away from the house as possible. The roommates have noticed but Colby is never there for them to talk to.

**Sam’s POV**

Colby has been spending a lot of time away from the house. Part of me does miss him and feels bad for hurting him. I want to talk to him, but he is never here. I miss my best friend and I wish he would talk to me. Every time I walk into a room that he is in, he runs out before I can say anything. It breaks my heart to see him this way, but I don’t know what to do. He won’t talk to me or even look at me. I don’t know what to do. I hope he knows that I still care about him.

**Colby’s POV**

I can’t even look at Sam, much less talk to him. I can’t even be in the same room as him without wanting to burst into tears. I’m hurting so much and I don’t even know if he cares at all. He was my rock and now he’s gone. I don’t know how to go on. If I didn’t have Brennan to talk to, I don’t know if I would be here. When I’m not with Brennan, my thoughts threaten to consume me. The pain of losing Sam is nearly unbearable.

**Two Months Later**

Colby is still hurting but is better at hiding it. Sam has met someone named Katrina and Colby thinks that they might be dating.

**Sam’s POV**

I met a girl named Katrina. She is honestly wonderful, a great friend. We spend a lot of time together and I feel myself starting to heal from the damage that happened with Colby. I still miss Colby, but Kat makes it a little more bearable. Colby is still spending time with Brennan, more than before. Now that Kat is around, I have noticed that he is spending more time there, sleeping over there most nights.

**Colby’s POV**

Sam has a new person in his life, Katrina. I can’t stand being around them so I spend most of my time at Brennan’s. I sleep there most nights so I can avoid Sam and Katrina. Brennan doesn’t really ask questions, doesn’t pry into why I don’t want to be at the trap house. A few weeks after I started staying at Brennan’s, Corey shows up.

“Hi, Colby,” Corey says.

“Hi,” I say.

“I want to talk to you,” he says.

“About what?” I ask, feeling nervous. He looks at Brennan and Brennan leaves us to talk.

“You and Sam,” he says.

I feel a surge of anger, “What about it?!”

“I know you’re not okay, Colby. You haven’t been since Sam-”

“I don’t want to talk about that…” I mumble.

“Colby, you need to,” Corey says.

“Please, don’t make me,” I say. I start to tear up. “Please, I can’t talk about it. It hurts too much, especially since Katrina came into the picture…”

“You still love him don’t you?”

“Yes…” I start to cry then.

“Colby, I'm sorry. I know you didn’t want to talk about this. But you can’t bottle this up.”

“I know…” I mumble. “But it’s not the same. Sam was always the person I could count on, the person I could always talk to… But now I can’t…”

“Colby, I know it's hard. But you will get through this and you can always talk to me and Jake. You have us.” I don’t answer so he continues, “Come back, we'll be there for you.”

Brennan walks back in then, “He’s right, you should go home. You need them.”

“I need you too, Brennan,” I say.

“Don’t worry Colbs. I promise I'll still be here for you,” he says.

“Okay,” I say.

I go to the guest room to collect the things that I have left here. I walk back out with a bag and see Corey waiting there for me. I say goodbye to Brennan and go to my car and drive back to the house, following Corey.

**Sam’s POV**

I hear the front door open and see Corey walk in followed by Colby. This is the first time I've seen Colby in a while. He looks awful, I feel my heart break just looking at him. He looks at me and Kat on the couch, not saying anything. Our eyes meet and I stand up to walk towards him. He breaks eye contact and walks upstairs. I sit back down.

_So much for that._

Katrina grabs my hand and says, “Go. Talk to him.”

I nod and head upstairs to his room. I reach his door and knock.

I hear a weak “Come in.”

I open the door to see Colby laying on his bed with the light off. I turn the light on.

“Sam?”

“Hi, Colbs.”

“What do you want?” he says, harshly.

“I want to talk,” I say.

“Don’t bother. I don’t want to hear it,” he says.

“Colby, I know I hurt you, but please just talk to me.”

“You have Katrina! What do you need me for?!”

“Colby-”

“You got over me right away. I’m barely hanging on right now and it’s all because of you. Just leave!” he yells.

“Colbs-”

“Don’t call me that!”

“Colby, I’m sorry. I thought it was best for us…”

“Yeah?! Best for who Sam?”

**Colby’s POV**

“I’m sorry… this was a mistake…” he says, clearly upset.

“Sam, I-”

“Let’s just forget this happened? Okay?” he says.

Then he leaves the room. I feel my heart breaking even more than it already is. I burst into tears, not able to keep it in anymore. I know Sam could probably hear me but he didn’t come in again. I feel even worse than I did before. Then a knock sounds on my door again.

“Go away,” I say. Whoever it is, ignores me and comes in anyway. It’s Katrina. _**Great, just what I need.** _“What do you want?”

“Sam did want to talk to you. He misses you. He loves you,” she says.

“No, he doesn’t. He loves you,” I say.

“What? Sam and I are just friends,” she says.

“Please don’t lie to me…”

“I’m not, Sam and I aren't together. He really does miss you. He talks about it,” she says. I don’t say anything. “He regrets the breakup.”

“He told you that?”

“No, but I know he does,” she says. “You should talk to him,” she says as she leaves my room, closing my door behind her. 

**_Does Sam really miss me and love me even still? I don’t want to believe it because I don’t want to get my heart broken even more._ **


	5. Talking

**Colby's POV**

I stay in my room for the rest of the day, not wanting to talk to anyone. I’m just about to fall asleep when someone knocks on my door. I don’t answer so they try to open my door, but I locked it when Katrina walked in. They knock again, clearly not going to give up. I sigh and stand up to open the door. It’s Sam, looking broken.

“Hi, Colby.”

“Hi,” I say.

“I’m sorry about earlier… I’m sorry about everything…” He starts to cry, and it breaks my heart. I move to hug him, and he collapses into my arms, sobbing. “Colby- I know I really hurt you… I know Kat told you about what I have been feeling…” I don’t say anything, I just hold him. “Please tell me that I can fix things.”

“I don’t know… I’m really hurting but I do miss you and I do want you in my life. But I’m just so broken right now.” He pulls away from me and looks me in the eyes.

“I know, I can tell. But I want to fix this,” he says. “Please let me try to fix this,” he says.

“Okay,” I say.

He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him. I love feeling him in my arms again, but I worry that it won’t last. We end up sitting my bed in silence.

“So you really aren’t dating Katrina?” I ask, breaking the silence.

“No. I know it seems like I was over you. I’m not,” he says.

“You aren’t?” I ask.

“No… I still love you Colbs,” he says. I smile slightly at the old nickname.

“I love you too Sam. But I don’t think I can trust you with my heart just yet,” I say, sighing.

“I understand Colby,” he says. We talk until I start to feel tired. I yawn, laying down. Sam starts to get up, but I stop him. “Colbs?”

“I know I have no right to ask this, but will you stay with me until I fall asleep?” I ask, feeling nervous.

“Of course Colbs,” he says. He lays down next to me and I lay my head on his chest. He wraps his arm around me, and I drift off to sleep.

**Corey’s POV**

“Hey Kat. Where’s Sam?” I ask, walking in the house.

“He went upstairs to try to talk to Colby again. I haven’t heard any shouting this time,” she says.

“Oh, no. they fought again?”

“Yeah. But I convinced Sam to try talking to him again. He hasn’t come down. Anyway, I’m going to head out. Night.”

“Night,” I say, heading upstairs. I run into Sam in the hallway. “Hey, Sam. Everything, okay?”

“Yeah, Colby is sleeping,” he says. Then I notice that his hair is ruffled. I raise my eyebrows at him. “We had a talk, an actual talk not a fight. He asked me to stay until he fell asleep.”

“That’s great Sam,” I say.

“I’m going to head to bed, it’s been a long day,” he says.

“Okay, night Sam.”

He heads to his room and I head to mine.

**Sam’s POV**

I get into my room and close my door. I can hear Colby snoring lightly in his room. I sit down on my bed. _Colby does still love me. I love him too. I just hope that I am able to fix things and get him back as my boyfriend. The past few months have been hard without him but if I can get him back, everything will be okay. I just hope he believes that I love him so much and that he will come to trust me again._

I lay back and close my eyes. I fall asleep with Colby on my mind. I wake up around noon to my phone dinging.

C: Hi Sam. I’m glad we talked last night. I just wanted to let you know that I went out for a bit. I didn’t want you to worry.

S: Hi Colbs. I’m glad we talked too. It was needed. I’ll see you when you get home.

C: Actually…

C: I want to talk about what we said last night. I meant it, did you?

S: yes, I did. I love you, Colby.

S: I will do whatever it takes to fix this.

C: I’m sorry Sam

S: for what?

C: the fights, the yelling, the things I said

S: We both said things we didn’t mean. We were upset.

C: I know, but I still feel bad.

S: Can I call you?

C: yes

**Colby’s POV**

He calls me almost immediately.

“Hey, Sammy.”

“Hey, Colbs. Are you alright?”

“Honestly, I’m thinking about everything I said. I feel awful for the things I said. And for not being honest with you. If I had just told you who I was texting, none of this would have happened.”

“Colby, I overreacted. It’s not entirely your fault. You know, that right?”

“Yeah, I know…”

“Colby, it’s not just your fault.”

“But if I told you….”

“Colby, you don’t have to tell me everything. Just because I was your boyfriend.”

“It was Brennan. We met at a party and we became friends really quickly. I don’t know why I didn’t tell you, but he’s like a brother. I guess I was afraid of your reaction. Everything was so wonderful between us and I was afraid I would screw it up.”

He’s silent for a long time.

“Sammy, are you still there?”

“Yeah, sorry. Got lost in thought,” he says. “I’m glad you told me. But you didn’t have to.”

“I know, but I wanted to,” he says.

“So where are you right now?”

“The beach,” I say.

He chuckles, “of course. you love the beach.” He pauses briefly, then asks “Want company?”

**Sam’s POV**

“Want company?”

He was silent for a long time. I worry that I might have pushed him for something he wasn’t ready for.

“Colby?” I ask, worried.

“I’m here.”

“If I pushed you, if you don’t want company, I understand.”

“It’s just, there’s a lot of memories here. We had our first kiss here,” he says.

“Oh,” I say.

“Yeah…” he says. “You know, it’s hard, facing the memories.” I can hear the pain in his voice.

“Colby, I don’t want you to be alone if you’re upset,” I say.

“Sam, I don’t know….”

“Look, I don’t have to come there. But I don’t want to leave you alone. I can tell that you’re hurting.”

“Sam, I really appreciate it. But I think I have to face this by myself.”

“Okay…”

“Look, I’ll see you when I get home okay?”

“Okay, bye Colbs.”

He hangs up.

_Why is he pushing me away? Does he not want me? I hate that he is alone right now, dealing with the pain._

Someone knocks on my door. It’s Jake.

“Sam, you alright? I heard you crying,” he says.

“Colby is upset and hurting. He doesn’t want me there with him. Says that memories are too painful,” I say.

“Where did he go?” he asks.

“The beach where we had our first kiss,” I say.

“Oh,” he says.

“I just don’t understand why he doesn’t want me,” I say.

“It’s not that he doesn’t want you,” he says.

“Then what is it?”

“Somethings you have to face things on your own. He just needs time. I wouldn’t read too much into it,” he says.

“I don’t know Jake. He seemed to really not want me there,” I say.

Our conversation was interrupted by a buzz from my phone.

C: I’m sorry I hung up like that. The memories were just overwhelming me.

S: Colby, be honest. Did you not want me there?

C: I did, I was just afraid that if you came, I would do something that we aren’t ready for.

S: What?

C: I was afraid that if you came here, I would become overwhelmed by the memories and I would have kissed you, right then and there.

C: And we aren’t ready for that.

S: You’re right. We aren’t.

C: I should have explained on the phone. But I was afraid if I had, I would have started crying. That’s why I’m texting you. I didn’t want you to hear me cry.

S: Colbs, you know you can cry in front of me. I know you are upset, and I want to be there for you.

C: I’m coming home.

I go downstairs to wait in the living room. I hear Colby’s car pull up fifteen minutes later. He walks in and I can see the tear tracks on his face. I walk to him and pull him into my arms. He breaks down on my shoulder and I just hold him close. Jake and Corey walk downstairs to see us hugging in the entryway and Colby crying.

“What’s going on?”

“Is everything okay?”

I turn to them, still keeping one arm wrapped around Colby.

“We had an emotional talk and Colby is pretty upset.” Colby starts to cry harder and I wrap my arms around him again. Jake and Corey walk over to us and hug us both. For a minute, we all just stand there hugging. Then Jake and Corey walk upstairs, leaving Colby and me alone. Colby’s sobs start to fade away. I lead him to the couch, and we sit down. He cuddles up to me and falls asleep. I wake him up for dinner. Corey had made food for us and set it on the coffee table. I notice that Colby could only eat a few bites before he pushes his plate away.

“Colby? You okay?”

“I haven’t been eating much, I’ve just been so upset. I can’t eat very much,” he says, starting to tear up again.

I pull him in for a hug, “Colby, it’s okay. You will get through this. And I won’t leave you.”

He clings to me as his sobs subside. I wipe his tears and hold him close.


	6. The Way Back to you?

**Sam’s POV**

I’m glad that Colby and I got the chance to talk yesterday. I have missed him a lot. I just hope that we can find our way back to the way we used to be. I walk downstairs to see Colby sitting downstairs.

He looks at me and says, “Hey Sam…”

“Hey, Colby. Are you okay?”

“I’ve been thinking,” he says.

“About what?” I ask.

“Us. I think this might be going too fast,” he says.

“What do you mean?” I ask.

“I just don’t think that I can do this,” he says.

“Do what?”

“You have to understand, I love you. But I don’t think this is a good idea,” he says.

“Colby, we were doing good. What changed?!” I shout.

“I spent this last night and this morning thinking. I just think we need to slow down,” he says.

“I don’t understand Colby. Things were fine yesterday.”

“I know,” he says.

“So, tell me why they aren’t now,” I say.

“I told you that it’s too much, too fast!” he yells.

“Then why did you agree to fix things?!” I yell back.

“Because I was overwhelmed, and I missed you. I was just glad that we were talking! You hadn’t talked to me for weeks, and we were finally talking. I just didn’t want to lose you again!”

He moves to run upstairs but I try to stop him. “Colby-” He shakes me off and storms upstairs.

_Great, another fight. I don’t know if I can take much more of this._

Colby stays in his room for the rest of the day. I try knocking on his door several times and opening it, but he doesn’t open the door and he’s locked his door.

“Colby, please open the door. I have food, you need to eat.”

“Go away, Sam!”

I sigh and leave the food by his door. I walk back to my room and close the door.

**Colby’s POV**

I hear Sam walk away and open my door. I see that he made me my favorite meal and left it for me. I bring the plate into my room and eat the food. When I finish, I pick up the plate and carry it downstairs to wash it. Luckily, no one is downstairs. But just in case, I wash the plate as quickly as I can and head back upstairs. I lock my door again and fall back on my bed. Then someone knocks on my door. I ignore it.

“Colby, it’s Corey. Open the door,” he says. I open the door and let him in, leaving the door open.

“What’s up Corey?”

“Sam told me what happened. I just wanted to check on you,” he says.

“Oh,” I say.

“Are you okay?”

“I don’t know,” I say. “I hate fighting with Sam. But things are moving too fast. I tried to tell him that and he got mad.”

Sam walks in as soon as I finish saying this. He starts to say something, but I stop him.

“I don’t want to hear it. Just leave me alone, Sam,” I say.

“Colby, please…”

“No Sam. I don’t want to this,” I say.

“Colby maybe you should hear him out,” Corey says.

“Get out! Both of you,” I shout.

“Colby…” Sam says. Corey leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. “Please, talk to me.”

“No, just go.”

“I’m not leaving until you talk to me,” he says.

“Fine, then I’ll go,” I say, grabbing my keys. He goes to stop me, but I storm out before he can try. I head back to the beach where we had our first kiss.


	7. The Beach

I sit down on the beach and remember the first time I was here with Sam.

**_Flashback_ **

_Sam and I arrive at the beach after our date. He pulls a blanket out of his backpack and lays it down on the sand. We sit down on the blanket and he pulls me close to him. I cuddle up his side. I lay my head down on his shoulder and he kisses my forehead. I sit up and turn to face him. I sit on his lap and wrap my arms around his neck. I smile at him as he pulls me closer. I lean in and kiss him. He kisses me back, deepening it. I push him back onto the blanket and continue to kiss him. We spend the rest of the evening kissing and talking. It was a perfect night._

**_Flashback over_ **

I sighed my eyes filling with tears. _I don’t think it will ever be that again. We are fighting and I feel that he is pushing me. He wants to go too fast and I can’t take it. I’m not ready for all of this._

My phone dings. I look at the text. It’s Sam.

S: Colby, where are you? I’m worried.

C: I’m fine.

S: that doesn’t answer my question.

C: It doesn’t matter where I am.

S: It does to me…

S: Colby, please. I want to talk to you.

C: no, you just want to date me. And it’s too fast.

S: Colby, that’s not true. I want to fix things. That doesn’t mean that I only want to date you.

S: I’m sorry if I pushed you.

S: Colby?

C: Yeah?

S: I’m sorry.

C: I know.

S: Please forgive me.

C: I do. But I don’t want to fight again.

S: Neither do I.

C: it seems to be all we do lately.

S: maybe…

C: Maybe what?

S: Maybe we should work on being friends first. Repair that first.

C: I don’t know Sam. Can we even be friends if we’re in love?

C: Sam?

“I’m here,” a voice sounds from behind me.

I turn around and see Sam standing there.

“How did you know where I’d be?” I ask.

“It’s where you went last time we fought,” he says.

“Oh, yeah.”

“Look, I know there’s a lot of memories here. But I’m here to show you that I care about you. And I want to make things right. So, let’s start as friends okay?”

“Sam, I love you. I don’t know if I can be just friends with you.”

“I love you too, Colby. So don’t think of it as just friends, think of it as a promise. My promise to you that I will never leave you and that I’m willing to try anything if it will bring us back to who we used to be. Just let me try.”

I start to cry, and he hugs me. I pull away from the hug.

“That was so sweet, Sam,” I say.

“So will you give it a chance?”

“Yes I will,” I say.

He hugs me again. We sit on the beach together for at least an hour before Sam gets a text.

**Sam’s POV**

I’m sitting on the beach with Colby when I get a text.

Corey: Hey Sam. Is Colby with you?

S: Yes, he is. We’ll be home soon.

C: Okay. Have fun.

I feel Colby’s head drop onto my shoulder.

“Colby?” I ask.

“Hmm, yeah?”

“We should head home,” I say.

“Okay,” he says, yawning. We walk to his car. “Where’s your car?”

“Kat dropped me off,” I say. “Let’s go, I’ll drive.”

He gives me his keys and I get in the driver’s seat. I start to drive us home. He falls asleep as soon as we get into the car. When I stop at a red light, I look over at him and smile. He’s so cute when he is sleeping. We arrive home ten minutes later. I shake Colby awake and he groans.

“Carry me?” he says.

I chuckle and pick him up. He falls asleep at once and curls up to me. I carry him upstairs and lay him down on his bed. I grab a blanket and place it over him. I close his door and head to my room.

**Colby’s POV**

I wake up in my room and no Sam to be found. He must have carried me up here. He is always so sweet. Even though we fought, he still clearly cares about me. I fall asleep with a smile on my face. I wake up the next morning when my phone goes off.

S: Hey, I made breakfast if you want it.

C: Thanks, I’ll be right down.

S: Okay.

I walk downstairs to see Sam setting a plate for me. I smile and sit down. I start to eat as he watches me.

“What’s up Sammy?”

“You’re eating,” he says.

“Oh, yeah. It took some time, but I can eat a full meal most of the time.”

“That’s great Colbs.”

He sits down next to me with a plate of his own. We sit in silence while we eat. It’s nice to be able to sit with him like we could do before all this happened. It feels… normal.

“What are you thinking about?” he asks.

“About how this is nice,” I respond.

He smiles, “it is.”

I smile back at him.


	8. Friends

**Colby’s POV**

Sam and I have been working on our friendship recently. We are spending more time together and talking. We aren’t arguing anymore, and things are getting better. It’s great to have him in my life again, being able to talk to him and tell him things that I can’t tell anyone else. Right now, Sam and I are watching a movie together in the living room. Part of me wants to cuddle up to him but we are just friends. It might be too much. Then, I feel his arm wrap around my shoulders. I lean against him and he holds me tighter. He stares at me and I stare back at him. We turn back to the screen, but he keeps his arm around me. He starts to doze off, so I lay back on the couch and pull him into my arms. I run my fingers through his hair, and he drifts off to sleep.

The movie ends but I don’t move because I don’t want to wake Sam up. Corey comes into the room then.

“Want me to turn off the TV for you?” he whispers.

I nod and he turns off the TV leaving the room in darkness. I drift off to sleep, Sam still in my arms. I wake up the next morning with Sam still laying on my chest. His hair had gotten messed up while we were sleeping, he looks so peaceful. I fall asleep again and wake up an hour later to find Sam looking at me.

“Morning Sammy,” I yawn.

“Morning Colbs. How did you sleep?”

“Great, you?” I say.

“Wonderful.” He rests his forehead against mine and for a second he looks like he wants to kiss me. I can’t say that I’m surprised because I know he loves me but I’m not ready for that. He moves off my chest and we sit up. He sits on the other end of the couch.

“Sammy? What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry…”

“For what?”

“I think you know what…”

I sigh, “Yeah, I do. But you don’t need to be sorry.”

“I just don’t want to push you to do something you aren’t ready for you,” he says.

“You didn’t. You could have kissed me, but you didn’t. That tells me that you are thinking of me and my feelings. And I appreciate that.”

He sits next to me again and I take his hand. “Thank you, Sammy. Really.”

“Anything for you Colbs.”

I hug him, glad that he is by my side. We spend the rest of the day hanging out with our roommates by the pool. It’s just like old times and everything feels normal again. I am finally starting to feel like myself again.


	9. The Beach again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All in Colby's point of view.

**Two Months Later**

Sam and I have been spending nearly every moment together. I think I might be ready for more, but I’m scared. Sam is out of the house, so I text him.

C: Hey Sam. I don’t want to bother you. But I need to tell you something. _**(sent at 2 pm)**_

S: What is it?

C: I’m scared still, but I think I’m ready.

S: What are you scared of? And what are you ready for?

C: I’m scared of being hurt again, but I want to date again.

S: Are you sure?

C: yes.

S: come to the beach?

C: be there in fifteen.

I arrive at the beach to see Sam sitting on the beach waiting for me. I walk over to him and pull him up to a standing position. I take him into my arms and kiss him. He immediately kisses me back. He leads me back to the blanket he had laid down, still kissing me. We collapse onto the blanket. We make out for several minutes before he pulls away.

“Sammy?”

“I just need a breath,” he says.

I chuckle and wrap my arms around him. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer to him.

A few minutes later he says from beneath me, “kiss me Colbs.”

I don’t hesitate but kiss him again.

“I. love. you,” he says, kissing me in between each word.

“I love you too Sammy.”

“Don’t stop kissing me Colbs,” he says.

I continue to kiss him. I haven’t felt this way in a long time. He pulls away, both of us breathing hard.

“Oh, Colbs. That was amazing,” he says, breathless.

“Yeah, it was,” I say, also breathless.

“Kiss me again,” he says.

Everything is finally right with me and Sam. He wants to be with me and he loves me.

**Colby’s POV**

I hear a knock on my door and jolt up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about having them get back together in this chapter but I decided against it.


	10. Dreams

**Colby’s POV**

I hear a knock on my door and jolt up. 

_It was just a dream…._

I check my phone and see that Sam hasn’t replied to my text. The person knocks on my door again. I stand up and open the door.

“Hey, Colby. Have you seen Sam recently?” Corey asks.

“No, he’s not home?”

“No. But I’m sure he’s fine.”

I don’t answer, I just down on my bed. Corey leaves the room.

**_Where could he be? What if he’s not okay?_ **

I take out my phone and text him again.

**C: Sam, where are you? _sent at 3 pm_**

A half-hour passes, and he still hasn’t answered so I call him.

It goes to voicemail.

**_Sam, Please, call or text me. I’m really worried about you._ **

**Sam’s POV**

I left the house early in the morning because I just needed time alone. I drive to the beach, Colby on my mind. I arrive at the beach and lay out a blanket to sit on. I stare out at the ocean and get lost in my thoughts.

**_Colby and I have been doing so well lately. I’m glad we are talking again and that we are friends. But I want to be more than friends._ **

I hear my phone ding so I turn it off not wanting to be distracted.

**_I want Colby to be my boyfriend, but I don’t think he wants me back. He has not given me any clues that he wants to get back together. I’m happy to have him back in my life and I don’t want to lose him again. But I want more._ **

I start to get cold so I drive home. When I get home, Colby is waiting in the living room.

“Sam?! Where have you been?!”

“I needed to get away to think. What’s the problem?” I say.

“Do you know how worried I’ve been? Why didn’t you answer your phone?” he asks.

“I told you that I needed to think. I heard my phone go off so I turned it off,” I say.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” he yells.

“What are you so upset about?” I question.

He doesn’t answer but turns around and walks upstairs.

“Colby!” I yell after him.

I follow him upstairs only to see that he goes into his room and slams his door.

**_What is wrong with him? Why is he so upset that I left to think? I don’t understand what is going on._ **

I knock on his door and he yells “go away Sam.”

“Colby, please talk to me.”

He doesn’t respond. I try the door but he had locked it. I sigh and lean against his door.

“Sam?” Jake asks.

“He won’t open the door. He won’t talk to me,” I say. “I don’t understand…”

“Corey told me that he was really worried about you. I think something happened,” he says.

“What do you mean?” I ask.

“Corey said he looked confused when he asked him if he had seen you. That might have something to do with it,” Jake says.

“How do I find out if he won’t talk to me?” I sigh, sliding down to the floor.

“He will. Just give it time,” Jake says.

He pats my shoulder and walks away. I stay sitting down outside Colby’s room, eventually falling asleep.

**Colby’s POV**

I check my phone, it’s one a.m. Corey and Jake headed to bed a while ago. I decide that it’s safe to open my door and get some food. I open my door to see Sam laying down outside my room, fast asleep. I see tear tracks on his face and I sigh, feeling bad for yelling at him. I hook my arms under his legs and pick him up. I carry him to his room and lay him down on the bed. He starts to move and I back up. He rolls onto his side and I pull a blanket over him. I go to walk away but I feel a hand grab my arm. I look down at Sam. He's awake.

“Colby?”

“You feel asleep outside my door so I carried you to your bed,” I say.

“Colby…”

“Good night Sam.”

I tug my arm away from him and leave his room, shutting the door behind me.

“Colby, wait!”

“Sam, I don’t want to hear it,” I say.

**Sam’s POV**

“Please, just talk to me,” I say.

“Fine,” he says.

I grab his hand and pull him into my room.

“What is going on with you?”

“It’s nothing, Sam.”

“Come on Colby. Jake said that Corey said you seemed confused when he asked if you had seen me.”

“It doesn’t matter,” he says.

He sits down on my bed and I sit down next to him. I take his hand, “Colby, you know you can tell me anything.”

He sighs, burying his head in his hand. He mumbles, “I had this dream. Everything was good again between us. Then I woke up.”

“Oh, Colby…”

“I woke up happy but then I realized that it wasn’t real,” he says, crying now.

I pull him into my arms and rub his back. He calms down a little so I ask him, “What was in the dream that made you so upset?”

“I texted you that I had something to tell you. But in my dream, you replied and I told you. I met you at the beach and…”

“And?”

“We kissed.”

“I can see why that would upset you,” I say.

He doesn’t say anything for a long while. He seems lost in thought and I don’t want to interrupt what he is thinking about.

After about ten minutes, I feel him curl up into my side. He is starting to fall asleep so I fall back onto the bed and pull him close to me. He drifts off to sleep and I check my phone. There are two texts from Colby and a voicemail.

**_C: Hey Sam. I don’t want to bother you. But I need to tell you something._ **

**_C: Sam, where are you?_ **

**_Sam, Please, call or text me. I’m really worried about you._ **

I sigh, feeling bad that I made him worry.

_I wonder what he wanted to tell me. His dream, what he told me. I feel so bad, he was so worried._

“Sam? Are you okay?”

I jump, “I thought you were asleep.” 

“What’s wrong Sam?”

“I’m sorry that I worried you… and that I didn’t answer you…”

“Sam, it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not,” I say.

He reaches for me and pulls me into his arms.

“Colby-”

“Just let me hold you. Let me comfort you,” he says.

“You don’t have to,” I say.

“I want to.”

I nod and he wraps his arms around me again. “Colby” I start to say but he interrupts me.

“Shh, we can talk in the morning.”

“Okay.”

I wake up to sunlight streaming in through my window. I feel a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I panic for a minute before I realize that it’s Colby. I relax, but he wakes up.

“Sorry that I woke you up,” I say.

“It’s okay. Are you alright?”

“I felt your arms around me and I panicked for a minute. But I realize that it was you,” I say. Before he can say anything, I say “I read the text you sent me. What did you want to tell me?”

“Umm… It’s not important,” he says.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” I say.

**Colby’s POV**

“It’s not that I don’t want to tell you. I’m scared,” I say.

“What are you scared of?” he asks.

“I don’t want it to change things. We’re doing so great,” I say.

“Colby, what is it?”

“I… I love you and I want to… be with you,” I say.

“Are you sure?” he asks.

“I think I’m ready, Sam. I want to try,” I say.

He’s silent for a long while. I get up, thinking that he doesn’t want to try. I leave his room, shutting the door behind me. I get back to my room and grab my keys. I get into my car and start to drive. I turn on the radio, trying to avoid thinking about Sam. I feel the tears start to fall so I pull over to the side of the road.

Then my phone rings. It’s my mom.

“Hi, mom,” I say.

“Hi, honey. Are you alright?”

“No, actually. Sam and I broke up.”

“Oh, honey. I’m so sorry.”

“I wanted to get back together. But I don’t think he does,” I say. I pause then say, “Mom, can I come home?”

“Of course honey. We would love to see you.”

“Okay, I’ll be on the road as soon as I get some things from home.”

“Colby, honey? Are you sure you want to drive?”

“Yes. It will give me some time to think. I promise if I get tired I’ll stop for the night,” I say.

“Okay, bye honey. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

I hang up the phone and drive back to the house. Luckily, no one is home. I see a note on my desk.

_Colby,_

_We are out looking for you. If you come home, please stay there._

_Sam_

I quickly pack a bag and head out to my car. I put the bag into my truck and start my drive to Kansas.


	11. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby leaves for Kansas.

**Home**

**_Flashback_ **

**_I read Sam’s note and quickly pack some clothes and other essentials, wanting to be able to leave before they get back. I debate on leaving a note for them and I quickly scribble something down._ **

**_Flashback over_ **

I get on the highway and begin my drive to Kansas. I turn on the radio to drown out my thoughts. I make it out of California before I start to get tired. I pull into the first hotel that I see off the highway. I get a room for one night and bring my bag in. I plug my phone in and lay down on the bed. I turn on the television as my phone blows up. I turn it on silent and fall asleep to the show. I wake up around nine and get around the road again. I continue to drive until I get tired, stopping at a hotel when I need to. I ignore all my texts and calls expect for calls from my family. Sam, Jake, and Corey have all been texting and calling me, but I don’t respond. When I am almost home, I pull over and call my mom.

“Hey sweetie,” she says.

“Hey, mom. I’m almost home,” I say.

“Great. Drive safe,” she says. I hang up and continue to drive home.

I arrive home twenty minutes later to see my mom waiting outside for me. I pull into the driveway and park my car. I get out and run into her arms. She hugs me and leads me into the house. When we get inside, I sit down at the table while she makes food for me. She fills me in on the family and my friends still in Kansas while she cooks. I am finally home. This is a place where I can figure things out. My mom finishes cooking and gives me a plate of food. I eat as she continues to talk. After I finish, I tell her that I am going to take a nap because I’m tired from the drive. She hugs me and I head up to my childhood room.

It’s seems frozen in time. I collapse on the bed and take out my phone. I create a group with Sam, Corey, and Jake.

**Colby: Hey. I just wanted to say that I’m safely home in Kansas.**

**Corey: Colby, what is going on?**

**Jake: dude, call us back!**

**Sam: Colby, please call me.**

I lock my phone, put it on silent and fall asleep.

“Colby, dinner’s ready. Your brother and dad are home.”

“Okay, I’ll be right down.”

I get out of bed and go downstairs. My dad fills me in on his work then my brother talks about school. My mom made my favorite meal.

My dad looks at me and says, “It’s good to have you home Colby.”

Gage comes over to me and hugs me, “I missed you, bro.”

I hug him back, “I missed you too little bro.”

He sits back down and we continue eating dinner. My parents talk about their days and I listen with a smile on my face. Something about Kansas always resets things for me. After dinner, we settle into the family room to watch a movie. I sit next to Gage with my arm around him. I know they can see that I’m not totally okay but they don’t press me. It’s nice knowing that they won’t push me to talk, that they know I will talk when I’m ready. The next day, my dad heads to work and Gage goes to school. My mom makes breakfast for me then heads out to see her friends.

I go up to my room. Last night I decided to make a video for youtube to announce that I will be taking a break from youtube and social media.

I set up my camera and hit record.

“Hey, guys. First off, I’m sorry for not posting for a while. I’ve been going through some personal stuff. As you can see, this is not my usual setup. I’m at home in Kansas for the time being. I don’t really want to go into detail on social media, but I need to take some time for my mental health and to figure things out.”

I take a deep breath.

“I’m sorry everyone. But I need to take a break from youtube and social media for a while. I hope you all understand.”

I turn off the camera and post the video without editing it.

I close my laptop and then my phone rings.

It’s Nate. I answer it.

“Hey Nate,” I say.

“Hey man. I saw your video that you’re back in Kansas.”

“Yeah, I am,” I say.

“I’m here too. Do you want to meet up? Maybe go to the warehouse?”

“Sure, I’ll be there in fifteen.”

“Cool man. See you soon.”

He hangs up and I grab what I need for the warehouse. I write a quick note for my mom, letting her know that I’m with Nate. I drive to the field near the warehouse and see Nate waiting for me. I walk to him and we hug. We’re silent as we walk to the warehouse. It’s nice, no cameras, just two old friends hanging out. We get to the warehouse and climb to the roof. We both sit down and Nate turns to me.

“So, is Sam here too?”

My heart skips a beat at the mention of his name and I shake my head. “No, it’s just me.”

“Did something happen with you two?”

“Yes.”

Over the next twenty minutes, I fill him in on everything that has happened. When I finish, he just stares at me for a few seconds.

“Wow,” he says.

I sigh, “I know. It’s a mess. I’m a mess.”

“So, let me get this straight. You and Sam were dating. You fought and broke up. You became friends again but you both still loved each other. You told him that you want to be together again and he didn’t answer?”

I nod. “Yeah, that’s what happened.”

“Has he tried to talk to you since you left? Have you talked to him?”

“He’s called and texted. I texted him and my roommates when I got home to let them know that I got home safely. But I haven’t actually talked to him. They texted me back, asking me to call them but I didn’t.”

“Can I ask why?”

I look down, “I don’t know Nate. I just can’t face them right now. I can’t face any of it. I’m just so messed up and broken. I feel like I need to find myself again.”

“That makes sense. Maybe being home will help you to find yourself. It helped me a few years ago.”

I turn to look out over the woods, “I hope so. I feel like I can’t be the person I need to be for my roommates and for Sam.”

“My advice: be the person you need to be for yourself. Then the rest will figure itself out,” he says.

“Thanks, Nate,” I say, hugging him and he returns the hug.

We spend the rest of the afternoon joking around and exploring the warehouse just like old times. Around dinnertime, we part ways. He tells me to call if I need anything and I nod, hugging him. I get into my car and drive back home. My parents are waiting for me, dinner on the table. We sit down to eat as my family talks about their days. Over the next few days, I settle into a routine. I spend time with my mom in the morning and Nate in the afternoon. Nate and I visit our old haunts together, exploring and joking around. We talk a bit more about my situation and I feel myself starting to heal. When Nate is busy, I sit at the warehouse, thinking. I feel like I am finding myself again and that everything is being reset. I decide to spend the next two months in Kansas, trying to become the person I need to be. I text the group chat I created.

**Colby: Hey. I just wanted to give you an update. I decided to stay in Kansas for at least the next two months. I’m okay.**


	12. A Bridge to You?

**Sam’s POV**

We couldn’t find Colby at any of the places he usually is. We decide to head home if in case he is there. I get home before Corey or Jake. I see a note next to the note I wrote.

**_Sam, Corey, and Jake,_ **

**_I saw your note. I made a decision while I was out. I’m going home to Kansas. I need to figure some things out. I don’t want you guys to worry, but I know you will. I need this time to figure things out for myself. I don’t know when I’ll be back._ **

**_Colby_ **

I collapse onto the couch, tears falling down my face. **_He’s gone. He left._**

Corey and Jake arrive home five minutes later to see me crying on the couch.

“Sam, what happened?” Corey asks.

I hand them the note and they read it together.

Corey and Jake look at me.

“H-he left…” I choke out.

They both hug me, trying to reassure me. I spend the next two days in my room, only leaving to get food and water.

In the afternoon on the second day after he left, I get a text from Colby. He created a group chat with all of us.

**Colby: Hey. I just wanted to say that I’m safely home in Kansas.**

**Corey: Colby, what is going on?**

**Jake: dude, call us back!**

**Sam: Colby, please call me.**

He doesn’t answer any of us. The next day, I get a notification that Colby had posted a video on YouTube.

**“Hey, guys. First off, I’m sorry for not posting for a while. I’ve been going through some personal stuff. As you can see, this is not my usual setup. I’m at home in Kansas for the time being. I don’t really want to go into detail on social media, but I need to take some time for my mental health and to figure things out. I’m sorry everyone. But I need to take a break from YouTube and social media for a while. I hope you all understand.”**

I go downstairs to see if Corey and Jake saw the video. They are waiting for me. The looks on their faces tell me that they saw the video. We sit down to discuss the video. After about an hour, I head upstairs and try to call Colby again. It goes straight to voicemail.

**Hi Colby. I really miss you. I hope you come home. Or at least call me. I want to hear your voice. I love you and I’m sorry I didn’t give you an answer. Please call or text me.**

I spend the days in my room, not talking to anyone. I check my phone often, hoping for a text from Colby. 

Two days later, I receive another text from Colby to the group chat.

**Colby: Hey. I just wanted to give you an update. I decided to stay in Kansas for at least the next two months. I’m okay.**

I text Colby.

**S: You’re really staying for two months?**

He finally replied

**C: yes, I have to do this for me.**

**~~S: I miss you~~ **

**~~S: I love you. Please come home~~ **

**_S: I’m sorry._ **

**C: for what?**

**_S: For not answering you when you said you wanted to get back together_ **

**C: honestly, I’m glad you didn’t. I thought I was ready. But I talked to Nate and I realized some things.**

**_S: like what?_ **

**C: I need to find myself. I can’t be with anyone until I figure out who I need to be, for myself. Until I do that, I can’t be with anyone romantically.**

_He didn’t say me, does that mean that he doesn’t want me?_ I start to cry, thinking that he doesn’t want me anymore.

**C: Sam?**

**_S: if you don’t want me, just say so._ **

**C: Sam, that’s not it.**

**_S: if it’s not that, then why did you leave?_ **

**C: I need to figure things out. I can’t be who I need to be for myself or for you unless I spend some time by myself.**

**_S: Fine._ **

**C: Sam…**

**_S: don’t text me again._ **

**C: Sam, I can’t make you understand. But I need to do this for myself.**

**_S: I don’t want to hear from you again._ **

**Colby’s POV**

**S: I don’t want to hear from you again.**

My stomach drops when I read that. I pick my phone and call Nate. He picks up at once.

“Colby? What’s wrong?”

“Sam…”

“Where are you right now?”

“At the warehouse.”

“I’m coming to you,” he says, hanging up.

I sit up on the roof, wondering if I have lost the most important thing to me. Nate finds me on the roof.

“Colby, what happened with Sam?”

I show him the texts between me and Sam. He reads the texts while I cry. He wraps an arm around me while he calls someone on my phone.

**Nate’s POV**

“Colby?”

“No, this is his friend, Nate. Is Sam near you?”

“Yes, he is right to next to me.”

**Colby looks at me and says through his tears, “who are you talking to you?”**

**“Your friend Jake.”**

“Ask Sam why the hell he is not understanding of what Colby needs.”

**He touches my arm, “Nate, don’t.”**

“You’re on speaker now.”

“Sam, this is Nate. What is your deal?”

“What are you talking about Nate?” Sam asks.

“Don’t play dumb with me. I saw the texts. Colby told you what he needs, and you weren’t understanding. And now he’s hurting because of you,” I say.

“He is?” Sam asks.

“Yes, we are sitting on the roof on the warehouse and he’s crying his eyes out,” I say.

“I… I didn’t want to make him cry,” Sam says, regret clear in his voice.

“Well, he is,” I say.

“Put me on speaker,” he says.

“I don’t think so, Sam.”

“Please Nate.”

“Fine.” I put him on speaker and hand the phone to Colby, walking away to give them space.

**Sam’s POV**

“Colby, I’m sorry.”

He doesn’t answer but I can hear him crying.

“Colby, I’m really sorry I wasn’t understanding. This isn’t an excuse, but I really miss you. I want you here with me.”

He still doesn’t answer.

“Colby, are you there?”

“Yes,” he chokes out, still crying.

“Please know that I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’ve been hurting ever since you left. Everything you were saying just made me think I’m the reason you left,” I say.

“You-u aren’t…” he says, weakly. “I left for me.”

“I should’ve been understanding of that.”

**Colby’s POV**

I take Sam off speaker, noticing Nate walk away into the lower part of the warehouse.

“I should’ve been more understanding of what you needed. I’m so sorry, Colby and I miss you.”

“I miss you too Sam. But I can’t come back yet,” I say.

He sighs, “I understand. I just feel like I drove you to this.”

“Sam, this wasn’t your fault.”

He’s crying now.

“Sam, please don’t cry. This is not your fault.”

“I wish I could hold you.” I don’t answer and he continues. “Colby, I love you.”

“I just need time Sam.”

“I understand. Just promise me that you will check in with me.”

“I promise,” I say.

“Okay. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Bye, Sam.”

I hang up and go to find Nate. I find him outside the warehouse.

“How did it go?” he asks.

“Good as to be expected as I guess,” I say.

“Let’s so get some food,” he says.

I nod and we head to his car. We get food and chat about random things. Nate drops me off after we eat, and I head to my room.

I text Sam.

**C: I’m back home.**

**C: Are you alright?**

**_S: yeah. I’ve calmed down. I know I said this before, but I’m sorry about what I said. I was just overwhelmed and worried._ **

**C: I’m sorry that I made you worry.**

**_S: Are you doing better?_ **

**C: I’m working on it.**

**_S: If you need me, I’ll be here._ **


	13. Change

**Sam’s POV**

It’s been a month since Colby left. He checks in with me every few days. He seems to be getting better and we aren’t really fighting anymore. He talks to me about what he’s going through and his family.

As the days pass, we talk more and more, nearly every day.

Five weeks after he left, he texts me every morning and night.

One morning, I wake up to his usual text but it’s different this time.

**C: Sam, I have something to tell you.**

**S: What is it, Colby?**

**C: I…**

**S: Colby, are you alright?**

**C: Sam, I love you.**

_Oh my god. Did he really just say that? Am I dreaming?_

I pinch my arm.

_Nope, not dreaming. He did actually say that._

Then he sends something else that I didn’t expect.

**C: Sam, will you come to Kansas?**

**S: Are you sure?**

**C: yes, please come.**

**S: I’ll be on the next flight. I love you.**

I buy a plane ticket for two days from now.

**S: there wasn’t a flight until two days from now. But I bought the ticket.**

**C: that’s fine, I can wait for you.**

I smile and head downstairs. Corey is eating breakfast when I get downstairs.

“Hey Sam,” he says. Then he sees my face. “What are you so happy about?”

“Colby,” I say, smiling.

“Really? What happened?”

“He asked me to come to Kansas and he said he loves me.”

“Seriously? That’s amazing.”

“I know,” I say, smiling while starting to make breakfast for myself. I put my headphones in and hum along to my music.

Jake comes downstairs and sees me smiling while making food. He looks at Corey who explains what I told him. I turn around to see them both smiling at me.

“What?” I ask.

“It’s just good to see you happy,” Jake says.

I smile at them and eat the food I made.

“Will one of you drive me to the airport on Friday?”

“I will,” Corey says.

“Great, thanks, man.”

I spend the rest of the day texting Colby. I’m about to go to sleep when Colby calls. I answer immediately.

“Hey, Sammy. How was your day?”

“Wonderful. How was yours, Colbs?”

“Good. I went to the warehouse with Nate again. It was fun. I miss having you with me though,” he says.

“I miss you too. But I’ll be there very soon.”

“I can’t wait. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

I start to drift off as Colby talks about his day with Nate.

“Sammy?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you falling asleep?”

“No,” I say, yawning.

“Good night, Sammy. I’ll talk to you in the morning,” he says.

“Good night, Colbear. I love you.”

“I love you too Sammy.” I hang up the phone and fall asleep immediately.

I wake up to another text from Colby.

**C: good morning Sammy. one more day until you're here. I love you.**

**S: I can’t wait baby. I love you too.**

_oh shoot, I just called him baby? stupid sleepy brain._

**C: neither can I love.**

**S: love?**

**C: well yeah. because you’re my everything.**

**S: aww.**

**C: I love you.**

We text on and off for the rest of the day. He calls me again before I fall asleep.

“Tomorrow is the day, love,” he says.

“I can’t wait, baby boy,” I say.

“Good night Sammy. I love you.”

“I love you too Colbs. Good night.”

I hang up and finish packing to go to Kansas. Corey wakes me up the next morning with breakfast. We eat quickly and then get in his car. He drives us to the airport. I say goodbye to Corey and check my bag. I reach my gate and text Colby.

**S: I’m at the gate. See you soon baby.**

**C: Can’t wait. love you.**

**S: love you too.**

I board the plane, anxious to see Colby. I arrive in Kansas a few hours later. I head to baggage claim and see Colby standing there with flowers and a sign. I chuckle at the adorableness of it and run to him. He catches me in his arms and we just stand there hugging for a few minutes. We separate and I see my bag and grab it. We walk to his car and he takes my bag to put it in his trunk. I’m about to get into the car when he grabs my hand.

“Colby?”

He pulls me towards him and kisses me.

_Finally._

I kiss him back then we separate. We get into his car and he drives away from the airport. He turns on the radio and I grab his hand after, interlocking our fingers. He drives us to his house and leads me upstairs to his room. He closes the door behind us. I pull him into my arms and kiss him, finally feeling like everything is going to be okay. He kisses me back. I melt into the kiss as he wraps his arms around me. My knees start to feel weak and he leads me to the bed. We collapse onto the bed as we continue to kiss. I pull away, needing to take a breath.

“Hi Sammy.”

Hi Colbear.”

I cuddle up to him and he kisses me again. We lay on the bed, making out for the rest of the morning. While we eat lunch, Colby tells me that Nate wants to meet us at the warehouse this afternoon. I suddenly feel nervous, but he squeezes my hand.

“Don’t worry, he just wants to see you. He’s not mad anymore,” he says.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I promise.”

I nod and we finish eating. We leave for the warehouse, holding hands. He drives us to the warehouse, and we hold hands the whole car ride. We arrive at the field near the warehouse and Nate is there waiting for us. He smiles when he sees us holding hands.

“So, you worked it out?”

“Yes, we did,” Colby says, kissing my cheek.

“Well, shall we?”

We agree and head into the warehouse. Colby and I head up to the roof, thinking that Nate is going to follow but he says that he is going to stay behind for a little bit. Colby and I continue up to the roof. He lays his head on my shoulder when we sit down.

“It’s so nice to have you here,” he says.

I smile at him. We spend a few hours hanging out in the warehouse with Nate before we go to get dinner. We return to Colby’s house after dinner. His parents and brother say hello to me, and we watch a movie with them until they go to bed. Colby and I head to his room. He closes and locks his door. 

“Are you tired, Sammy?”

“Not at all,” I say.

“What do you want to do?”

“I have a few ideas,” I say.

I lean in to kiss him and he meets my lips. He deepens the kiss and pushes me back onto his bed. I land on top of him and he runs his tongue along my lower lip, begging for entrance. I deny it and he grabs my ass, making me moan and he slips his tongue into my mouth, exploring every inch. He pulls away and we fall asleep.

I wake in the morning to an empty house, Colby’s parents and brother are all at work or school. I make breakfast for Colby and bring it up to him, closing his door behind me. He’s sitting up in bed when I bring the food to him. We eat in silence, holding hands. When we finish, I set the plates on his desk and kiss him. He deepens the kiss again and we fall on the bed again. We make out for hours, occasionally taking breaks to breathe.

**Colby’s POV**

Sam and I spend the morning making out on my bed. After about twenty minutes, he pulls away.

“Colby, that was amazing. I missed this.”

“I did too,” he says, kissing me again.

“Are you ready to come back to LA anytime soon?” he asks.

“Yes, but I have to ask you something first.”

“What is it?”

I sit up and pull him into my lap.

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

He kisses me, “of course. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Sam falls asleep shortly after clearly tired from our morning of making out. I lay down next to him and text Corey and Jake.

**C: Hey guys. I just wanted to tell you that Sam and I are coming back to LA soon.**

**Corey: Yay!**

**Jake: Can’t wait to see your bro, we’ve missed you!**

**C: see you soon!**

I hear someone come in the house, so I put a blanket over Sam and head downstairs.

“Hey sweetie,” my mom says.

“Hey mom,” I say.

“Where’s Sam?”

“Asleep in my room.”

She starts to make her lunch.

“Mom?”

“Yes, sweetie?”

“I’m going to back to LA. and…”

“And?”

“Sam and I are back together.”

She sets her lunch down and hugs me.

“That’s great sweetie. I’ll miss you but I’m glad your happy.”

“I love you, mom.”

“I love you too.”

“Colby?”

“Hi Sam,” my mom says.

“Hi, Mrs. Brock.”

“Please call me Susan,” she says.

“Okay,” he says.

“It’s nice to see you again Sam,” she says.

“It’s nice to see you too,” he says.

She finishes her lunch and says goodbye to us. We eat lunch and go back upstairs to pack our bags to go back to LA.


	14. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I meant to post this yesterday, but it took so long to write because I kept changing things. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

**Sam’s POV**

I wake up to an empty bed, no Colby to be seen. I don’t hear anyone moving downstairs so I pull out my phone to text him.

**S: where are you?**

**C: I went to get a few things. I’m five minutes away.**

**S: Okay.**

I hear the door open downstairs and I head downstairs to meet Colby. He’s waiting for me in the living room. He pulls me into his arms and pulls out a box.

“Colby? W-what is that?”   
I suddenly worry that he is going to purpose to me, I’m not ready for that.

He seems to read the look on my face because he says, “Don’t worry, I’m not purposing to you.” I look at him, confused. “It’s a promise. A promise to you that I love you forever and I won’t ever leave you.”

He opens the box and I see a beautiful ring. I nod and take the ring to put it on my finger. I hug him tightly then kiss him.

“I love you, Colby. I have wanted you back for so long and I’m so happy to finally call you mine again.”

“I love you too Sammy. You are my everything.”

I kiss him and pull him down to the couch on top of time. He wraps his arms around me and pulls us up, so I am sitting on his lap with my legs wrapped around his waist. We kiss until we hear a car pull into the driveway. I sit next to him as his mom comes into the room.

“So when you are two leaving?” she asks.

“Day after tomorrow,” Colby says.

We spend the rest of the day and the next with his family because Colby wants to spend as much time with his family as possible. I pack up the car while Colby says goodbye to his family. I finish packing the car as Colby’s mom walks up to me and hugs me too. I hug her back and say goodbye to the rest of his family. We get in the car and Colby starts to drive. We take turns driving throughout the day, switching off when one of us gets tired. Night has fallen when we switch again. Colby falls asleep as soon as he gets into the passenger seat. I drive until I get tired, so I pull into a hotel. Colby wakes when I stop the car.

“Babe, what’s going on?”

“I was getting tired, so I decide to stop at a hotel.”

“I could’ve driven.”

“It’s okay, now we can both sleep,” I say, getting out of the car.

He gets out of the car and we go into the hotel. We get a room and walk to the room. I decide to take a quick shower. I get out of the bathroom to see that Colby is still awake.

“What’s up Colbs?”

“I was waiting for you. I want to cuddle,” he says.

I lay down next to him and pull him into my arms. He snuggles up to me and we fall asleep.

I wake up to Colby kissing me. I kiss him back, wrapping my arms around him. I pull away after a few minutes. “We should head out,” I say.

“What’s the rush? I want to keep kissing you,” he says.

“We don’t want to hit traffic,” I say.

“Fair point,” he says.

We get ready and check out. I get into the driver’s seat and pull out of the parking lot. We hold hands as I drive. We switch places around lunchtime, and he drives until dinnertime. I drive until around midnight when Colby wakes up and insists on switching again. When I wake up in the morning, we are close to LA, so we decide to spend a few hours in a hotel. As soon as we get into the room, his lips are on mine. We kiss for a few minutes before I pull away.

“Colbs, you must be tired.”

“I’d rather kiss you,” he says, kissing me again.

He leads me back to the bed and falls on top of me. He kisses me again and I give trying to talk. I lose myself in him as we make out. We pull away, breathless.

“Now, will you sleep baby?”

“Okay, okay.”

I kiss him once more and he rolls off me. I pull him into my arms, and he falls asleep almost at once. My phone vibrates next to me and I see that I have a text.

**Jake: Hey Sam. Are you guys almost home?**

**Sam: We’ll be back by evening.**

**Jake: Okay, can’t wait to see you both.**

When Colby wakes up, we check out and head home. We arrive back at the traphouse three hours later. I grab our bags out of the trunk. I start to walk toward the house but then I notice that Colby isn’t behind me. I turn around to see him sitting on the ground, crying.

“Colby?” I ask, worried. He doesn’t answer so I sit down next to him. “Love, what’s wrong?”

“I can’t….”

“You can’t what?”

“I can’t go in there, Sam.”

“Why not?”

“I just can’t okay?”

“Colby, you can’t stay out here. You’ll get sick.”

“Then I’ll stay in my car.”

“Colby, please tell me what’s wrong.”

I reach for his hand, trying to calm him down but he pulls away from me and takes off down the sidewalk. I debate following him but he clearly wants to be alone so I pick up our bags and head into the house. I set his bag down in his room and head into my room. Someone knocks on my door. I open it to see Corey and Jake standing there.

“Where’s Colby?”

“He took a walk. He said he couldn’t come in but he wouldn’t tell me why.”

“I thought everything was fine,” Jake says.

“I thought so too… We were happy and the whole drive back he was fine. I don’t understand what happened…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise that all will be revealed in the next chapter!


	15. Sam's Promise

**Colby’s POV**

As soon as we got back to the trap house, I fall to the ground, tears rolling my face. Sam is immediately by my side, asking what is wrong.

“Love, what’s wrong?”

“I can’t go in there, Sam.”

“Why not?”

“I just can’t okay?”

“Colby, you can’t stay out here. You’ll get sick.”

“Then I’ll stay in my car.”

“Colby, please tell me what’s wrong.”

I don’t answer, I just want to get away. Sam calls after me but I just continue walking.

_Why am I like this? Why does just seeing the trap house set me back? I don’t understand what is happening. I was fine until now. Maybe because it’s the place where we fought, I don’t know. I just know that I can’t be there. My feelings are so mixed right now and I don’t know why being back at the house changed that._

My phone interrupts my thoughts. Sam is calling me, probably wondering where I am. I ignore it because I don’t want to talk to anyone. It starts to get dark, so I start to walk home. I get back to the house and move to the backyard. I sit down, hoping that none of the roommates saw me come home.

**Sam’s POV**

I call trying Colby about thirty minutes after he leaves. He doesn’t answer. I’m starting to get really worried. I hope he comes home soon because I have to know if he is okay. Night has fallen and I haven’t heard him come home. I head downstairs to talk to Jake and Corey.

“Have you guys seen Colby come home?” I ask.

“No. Did you call him?” Corey asks.

“Yes, he ignored it,” I say, sadly.

“Let me call him,” Jake says. He dials his number and I hear the rings through the phone. Jake puts the phone on speaker and he finally answers. “Colby, where are you?”

“Am I on speaker?”

“Yes,” Jake says.

“Is Sam there?”

“Yes,” Jake says.

“I can’t say where I am,” he says.

_He doesn’t want me to know where he is…_

Jake and Corey look at me and I can see the worry in their eyes.

“Colby, please tell us. We’re really worried,” Corey says.

“Sam, especially,” Jake adds.

**Corey’s POV**

“I know you guys are worried, but I’m safe,” Colby says.

After Colby says that, Sam stands up and walks away.

“Where is he going?” Jake asks.

“I don’t know,” I say.

“Who? What are you guys talking about?” Colby asks.

“Sam just walked away,” I answer.

“What? Why?” he asks.

“I think he’s upset and worried about you,” Jake says.

“I’m sorry guys. I just can’t see him right now which is why I don’t want him to know where I am.”

“Hold on, I’m taking you off speaker,” Jake says.

**Colby’s POV**

“Okay, you’re off speaker,” Jake says.

“I’m in the backyard,” I say.

“What? Why?” he asks.

“Because I can’t be in the house. But I didn’t want to stay out, walking late at night,” I say.

“I’m coming outside,” he says, and the call disconnected. A minute later, Jake comes outside to sit next to me. “Colby, what’s going on?”

“As soon as Sam and I got back here, the memories hit me. He broke up with me inside this house,” I say.

“The only way to get past the memories is to face them head-on,” he says.

“I can’t do that. I’m scared that it won’t last,” I say.

“You and Sam? Why?”

“Because he already broke up with me once.”

“He loves you, Colby.”

“I know… But I don’t want to lose him again. I was a wreck when he ended it…”

“I think you should talk to Sam. Tell him what you’re feeling.”

“I suppose you’re right,” I say.  
Jake and I walk to the house together. I pause at the door, hesitant.  
“It will be okay Colby,” he says.

I follow him into the house. The memories wash over me as I step into the living room. Sam and Corey are sitting there.

“Colby!” Sam stands up and walks toward me. He steps closer to me, but I freeze, starting to panic. “Colby, why did you leave?”

“I-I,” I start to say, but I can’t get the words out. He steps up to me and pulls me into his arms.

“Just take a deep breath Colbs.” I try to breathe but I start hyperventilating. He leads me to the couch and pulls me into his arms. I cuddle up to him, trying to calm down. “Just try to match my breathing.” I attempt to match his breathing. I start to feel myself calm down a bit when he starts to rub my back. I hear Corey and Jake leave the room as my breathing slows down. I turn to face Sam.

“I’m sorry Sam,” I say.

“For what?”

“For worrying you,” I say.

“It’s okay, I’m just glad you’re safe babe,” Sam says.

I lay my head on his chest and he holds me tighter.

“Do you still want to know why I couldn’t come in here?”

“I mean, yes. But I don’t want to force you to tell me,” he says.

“When we pulled up in front of the house, all the memories flooded over me. The breakup, the fighting. I just couldn’t handle it… It was too much for me,” I say.

“I understand Colbs.”

“I just don’t want to lose you again.”

“You won’t. I’m here for the long haul,” he says.

He holds up the hand with the ring I gave him on it.

“This was your promise to me, and this is my promise to you. Colby, I love you. I was hurt too when we were apart, and I never want to feel that way again. I can’t promise you that we won’t fight again, but I can promise you that I will do anything to work through the hard times. I swear to you.”

I kiss him, accepting his promise.

**Sam’s POV**

I smile at Colby who is asleep in my arms.

_I’m so glad he is home and safe. And more importantly that he has calmed down._

He’s sleeping peacefully like nothing is bothering him. He clings to me as he sleeps on. This is all I have ever wanted, Colby in my arms, back with me and happy. We’ve had our ups and downs but we got through them and now we’re together at last. I feel Colby shift in my arms, and I look down at him. I carry him up to his room and lay him on his bed. I turn to leave but I feel a hand grab mine.

“Stay,” he says.

“Okay,” I saw, crawling into bed beside him. He wraps his arms around me and drifts off to sleep again. I kiss his forehead and fall asleep too.

I wake before Colby and write him a quick note.

_My Love,_

_When you wake up, will you go on a date with me?_

_Forever yours,_

_Sammy_

I head to my room to change and start planning the date. I eat quickly and head out to get stuff for the date. When I arrive at the store, Colby texts me.

 **C: I would love to go on a date with you** **😊**

 **S: Great, I’m out getting stuff now** **😊**

**C: Hurry, I want to hold you.**

**S: Patience, my love.**

**C: Fine** **😊**

I get everything I need and head home to set up. Instead of going inside, I head to the backyard and set up out there.

 **C: are you home yet?** **😊**

 **S: Soon love** **😊**

I finish about an hour later and text Colby.

**S: Come outside.**

**C: okay**


	16. The Date

**Colby’s POV**

I walk outside to see that Sam has decorated the backyard with lights and streamers. I walk to him and he pulls out a flower for me.

“Hi babe,” he says, pulling me down to the blanket he laid out.

“Hi, Sammy.”

He pulls me into his arms and says, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” I answer, kissing him.

He kisses me back. We spend the rest of the evening cuddling and talking. It was a perfect night.

**Four Months Later**

I’ve moved my things out of my room and into Sam’s. We made my room into a recording studio and we now share Sam’s room. I’m not going to say that everything is perfect because we still have some sticky moments but we talk through them now. We made a pact when we got back together. We take time to cool down after a fight and then we come back and talk rationally. I fall in love with Sam more and more each day. I never thought that I would love someone this much.

**One Year Later**

**Sam’s POV**

Today’s the day I’m going to take things one step further in my relationship with Colby. I’ve been dropping subtle hints about something special that I’m planning, that I have a surprise for him. I tell him to meet at the beach at sunset and leave in the afternoon to set up the proposal. He arrives and I kiss him. I get down on one knee and he gasps.

“Colby, I love you so much. I want to spend my life with you. Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” he says, kissing me.

I kiss him, sliding the ring onto his finger.

We are no longer broken but two halves of a whole. Two people in love, just happy to be together.


End file.
